


Sharing

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the kitchen...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'in the kitchen'

No longer did the cooks or scullery maids question their king's presence in the royal kitchens. If Dedue was there, Dimitri was, accepting treats from Dedue's fingers or a sturdy wooden spoon. 

They politely averted their gazes when their king licked his dear retainer's fingers clean, or when Dedue leaned to catch stray drops of sauce on Dimitri's chin with his tongue... 

But certainly, they paid close attention whenever Dimitri commented that something _tasted good_ , just in case they might be able to recreate it... 

If their king was happy, then they were, too. 

And for that, they'd happily share.


End file.
